


The End Of All Things

by RaynaSkyeWinchester



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, DAN AND PHIL - Freeform, Dan Howell - Freeform, Love, M/M, Panic At The Disco (Band), Phan - Freeform, Phanfiction, Phil Lester - Freeform, Romance, Sex, Songfic, YouTube, YouTubers - Freeform, gay lmao, hearkbreak, i cant think of any tags, kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-04-14 14:23:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4567815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaynaSkyeWinchester/pseuds/RaynaSkyeWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan Howell is the moon. He walks alone at night, he thrives on the aloneness of the night. </p><p>Phil Lester is the sun, and Dan is absolutely obsessed with the feel of the sunlight on his skin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The meaning of life was indescribable and undecided. No one knew, and that is why I see no point in living. I see no point in anything. You could be alive or dead and it actually wouldn't matter, because yeah, your life would be over but there are a fuck ton of people that still live theirs. Not only that, but who the hell cares whether you die tomorrow or in fifty years? Everyone says that they want to make sure they do everything they want to do before they die, but that's just the thing. There is always something else you want to do, a food you want to try, a place you want to go. There will always be something new, and it is impossible to live forever to do all of those things. Obviously I spend a lot of time thinking about death.

My name is Dan, and I hate everything. 

In a sense, its almost poetic. A boy who hates everything, but managed to find love in someone. Yeah, well its not, because real life happens and when you're not exactly worried about death, when it actually hits you, somethings change. But this isn't just my story. It's ours.

I met the love of my life rather unexpectedly. It was 4am and I was walking, because I'm always walking. It's dark and quiet and just peaceful. I don't have a specific end game or location, I just walk until I cant remember where my house is anymore, and then I turn around and walk directly in the opposite direction. I find my way home eventually. 

I was just turning the corner when I saw a new coffee shop, and it looked like it had one of those things where you can buy books too. I looked at my phone, 4:15. I had some time. So, I walked in and looked around. It was nice, exotic rugs and vintage couches. Old paintings lined the walls and the lighting was a bit dim, perfect for coffee but not too dark where you won't be able to read. I walked up to the counter where I was greeted by a woman who looked a lot like my grandmother.

"Hello, sweetheart. How may I help you today?" She smiled at me, her cheeks were this strawberry pink. It was cute.

"Yeah, can I have a vanilla latte please? With caramel on top?" I grinned, I'm always a slut for caramel.

"Of course! Please, go find a book and sit down! I'll bring it out to you when you've settled." She nodded towards the books.

So after reading a few signs, I gathered that its like a library of sorts. You come in, order your coffee, get a book, sit, read and drink, return the book and then go about your business. This was great. I went into the shelves and started searching for a book, something great. 

I heard a little chime, and then a deepish voice. "Hey, Delilah." He said.

He walked back to the aisles, checking the aisles for people, and then his eyes fell upon me. I was on the floor, a couple books surrounding me, just looking at them. I looked back up at him. 

"Hi." I said, and looked back down, decided on reading To Kill A Mockingbird. It was a quick read for me, something that wouldn't take much time, although I wouldn't be reading the entire book today though.

"Hello." I stood up, and frowned.

"You're wet." 

"Yes, I am." 

"Is it raining?"

"No, I just took a stroll through a sprinkler." I rolled my eyes,

"Ha ha." I walked past and found a small table, with two chairs and a lantern in the middle. Delilah brought me my latte and I started reading. 

 

I heard a shuffling of feet and a snicker. I heard slow, careful footsteps walk over until they had reached the chair infront of me, pulled it out and sat down. I looked up slowly, meeting blue eyes.

"You know you've been here, in this spot for an hour and a half. No movements. At all."

 

"What?"

 

"Yeah. A hour and a half." He smiled. I decided I liked his smile.

"Oh wow." Five minutes of silence followed that before the next time he spoke.

"So what's your name?" He asked.

"Dan." I said.

He nodded a little nod, and then just was quiet again. I started reading again. 

"So, Dan. What's your story." I set my book down now. 

"My what."

"Your story. You know, your life." I didn't have a life. I stayed home and watched anime, read and slept. I didn't have any friends. I didn't want any.

"I don't have one." 

"Surely you do. You've got to have something that you're afraid to say." He smirked and laughed. 

I did. I hated humanity. I hated what we had become. I never wanted to leave my house. I didn't want to talk to anyone. My leg shakes all day long. I'm constantly worried. I wanted to die, but I couldn't die, something was holding me back and I didn't know what it was. But I hated it.

"I like anime." He smiled brightly.

"Really? Me too! What's your favorite?" 

I had never met anyone who watched anime before. 

"My favorites right now are Attack on Titan and Death Note." I said and he almost fell out of his chair.

"YOU LIKE ATTACK ON TITAN?" He damn near screamed at me.

"Yes." I said and I laughed. It's been so long since I laughed.

"Who's your favorite?" 

"It's a tie between Levi and Eren." I smiled.

"HOLY SHIT ME TOO."

We talked for a little while longer, and he recommended some anime for me. 

"You wanna go somewhere?" 

I laughed. "I don't even know your name." 

"Oh! The names Philip, my friends call me Phil, at least they would if I had any friends." I laughed,

"Okay Phil. What did you have in mind?"

"Well, considering the fact that you seem like a respectable adult, at least that's what I'm assuming, I thought maybe we could see a movie. It is 6:00 in the morning after all.. What else is there to do?" He smiled at me.

"I wanted to see that new scary movie, if you're into that kind of thing." 

"Well, I live with my brother Martyn so he'll have to deal with me shrieks in the night." He laughed.

"Perfect. Let's go then?"

So we went, and we watched and then we went to get something to eat and we laughed and talked and then it was time to leave.

I wish I could say there was some fantastic romance scenes, but all in all it was just fun. I don't typically have fun like that, so I was grateful. It was beginning to occur to me that Phil could be someone that I could be friends with. I actually enjoyed his company. He was hilarious, and smart. He knew what he was talking about, and he made intellectual jokes and puns that literally had me in tears. But, all good things come to an end, and Phil was walking me home.

"I had a lot of fun with you today, Dan."

"Me too Phil, I hope I wasn't a bother, I don't exactly know how to.. friend." His laugh was a pleasing sound, something I wouldn't mind hearing again.

"Hell no, that was a great time. It's been so long since someone just wanted to, you know, hang out. These days everyone wants to text or facetime but no one wants to see each other in person. Quality time makes quality relationships, well friendships anyways. It's like people don't want to put the work in. I put the work in. Do you put the work in, Dan?" He tilted his head.

"I don't know, I've never had the chance." I said.

"Well, we'll find out soon enough." I turned onto my street and he followed me.

"Hey, you wanna give me your phone number?" He asked me. 

"Um sure." I pulled out my phone, unlocked it and handed it too him. He put his number in and then texted his phone so he could save mine. So, thus beginning the friendship.

 

I didn't see Phil for two weeks after he dropped me off at my doorstep and said he would, "See me around." I didn't text him because, what if he was doing something, I didn't want to interrupt. He didn't text either, so I ended up doing what I always do, going to work, coming home and taking walks at 4 AM.

It wasn't until two Wednesdays later when I saw him again. It was now 4:30 AM and I was walking the path way in City Park. I was humming some random tune that I couldn't get out of my head, I turned the corner and there he was, sitting at the top of the hill. It was almost like a photograph or a painting, his back was facing me, but his whole body glowed in the outline of the beginning of the sunrise. I enjoyed looking at him. I decided I would be the friend this time. I (slowly) walked up the hill and stood next to him. He looked up at me and smiled.

"Daniel."

"Philip."

"Do you also enjoy sunrises at 4:30?"

"Actually, I prefer the darkness before the sunrise."

"That tells me alot about you." 

"So does your sunrises."

"So, you're like the moon and I'm the sun?"

"If you're into that cheesy shit." I grinned.

"We're like a Panic! at The Disco song!" 

"When The Day Met The Night."

"Please, Moon, take a seat." He patted the grass next to him.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of this grassy throne?"

"You get to sit with the King, obviously."

"Modest are we?"

"It's what I do best."

Phil was actually kind of lovely. I don't generally notice people's characteristics because I generally don't care, but with Phil it's hard not to. He's everywhere you look. His ocean eyes and dark hair clashed wonderfully with his pale skin. He had this little thing where he sticks his tongue out when he laughs. He smiles at everything, even when it bothers him. But he's got this look in his eyes, one that is all too familiar for me. He's seen pain, he's lived with it. He understands life. He just walks for different reasons. He walks for sunrises, I walk for darkness.

 

"Tell me, Daniel. What are things you enjoy in life?"

"I don't." I smiled. The words just come out of my lips and I find myself being more honest with Phil than I've been with anyone in my entire life. 

"You don't enjoy anything?" 

"I mean, there's nothing that's mine. There's nothing that DAN does. I just exist."

"Well, I'll have to change that."

He was staring at me. But not in a Oh-My-God-There's-Something-On-Your-Face. I couldn't really say what it was. He was kind of smiling and his eyes were lighter than they were before, like the weights had been lifted. But all relief is temporary. 

"You're really pretty." He whispered.

"Thank you, Phil." I blushed.

"Anytime."

I laughed, and he laughed and then it was quiet for a minute.

"Hey, moon?"

"Yes, sun?"

"Please forget to fall down."

"Oh my goD PHIL."


	2. 2

I could never understand why people kept such close relations. I had never had it, always walking in the night by myself. Even when I was younger, it wasn't that I wasn't allowed to go here or there, or that I didn't want to, it's just that no one ever invited me. And then, everything changed when the fire nation atta- I mean I met Phil.   
He was like that relaxing rain that only really ever happens on Saturday's because, let's face it, rain on any other day is just a damn inconvenience. His cool blue ocean orbs were like blue fire when he was excited and he was always excited.   
We often ran into each other during our 4am walks, and it would always start the same way. "Hey, moon!" He would call out to me, the only nickname besides 'Dan' I've ever had and it’s so fucking adorable. “Sun! How shall I thank you for brightening up my life this time?” I say, laughing.   
Then, we walk in my darkness until Phil’s sunrise. Then typically we would part. Today was different though.   
“Dan?”   
“Yes?”  
“Do you think other people feel your emotions the same way you do?”  
“I don’t think anyone feels the things I do, Phil.”  
“Yeah.”  
“Yeah?”  
“You know, you’ve really got that dark-and-brooding-bad-boy thing going on.” He said, looking over to me as we sat on the plush park grass.  
And then I choked on my Red Bull.  
“What the hell?”  
“I didn’t want to have to tell you, Dan, but I can’t help it, moon.” He sighed.  
“Phil, what the hell are you going on about?”  
“Daniel, you are hot.”   
I was momentarily shocked. No one had ever called me hot before. Shit, before Phil, people barely spoke to me.   
“Um.”  
“This is the part where you say thanks, and I touch your face.”  
“My face?”  
“Yeah, I caress it all sexy like. You’ve never seen Lifetime?”  
“Thanks Phil.”  
We were silent for awhile everything just kind of quiet. There was a slight breeze. It was quiet, but then again it was 4am.   
“Do you wanna to come to my house?” He asked me.  
“Do you have food?”   
“Anything for my moon,” he said, and he reached his hand out and ran it to the back of my head and rubbed the hair back there a little. It felt nice.  
“Is this the part where you confess that you were abducted as a child and you’re real mother is out there somewhere?” I said.  
“So you have been watching Lifetime!”


End file.
